The Telephone
by Table-chan
Summary: Sasuke's returned. The one responsible for his return isn't awake to be there with him and its his fault. But not everyone knows the whole story. Maybe if they did, they would understand why he did what he did. Slight SasuNaru


The Telephone

Really odd idea that popped into my head sometime last month. Most likely a two shot and at longest, a three shot. Hope you enjoy.

His face was pale. Something Sasuke wasn't used to even after the other had been in th hospital for months. Sasuke's hand rested on the railing of the bed and it was tempted to go past it and slap the one laying in it. He had been asleep too long. Sasuke's trial happened a long time ago and he was sick of waiting for a worthy training partner. Suigetsu was boring to train with and Juugo refused to fight. Karin was always with Sakura and they were always arguing over something. And everyone else in the village hated him. Even Kakashi seemed to have turned a slightly cold shoulder after he found out how he come back to the village.

Sasuke's eyes looked over the other's face. Still. Unsmiling. It wasn't right. Just as the skin being pale. Why wasn't he awake yet? What happened to the fox? Wasn't it supposed to cure him? Sasuke stood and started to leave the room. The heart monitor in the background sped up slightly. It always did that when he left.

He walked down the corridor slowly. He wasn't one to rush anymore. Children that had been cut by a kunai stared at him while cradling their little bandaged hands and their parents scolding them slightly for staring but then they would also stare at him. Patients with their doors open would move to the end of their beds to see him. Many still didn't believe he had come back and that he had been let off virtually scotch free. A few minor restrictions. Nothing he couldn't deal with.

He arrived at where he knew Tsunade would be working. Light brown eyes looked up at him. Cold, fierce, and asking what he wanted. Sasuke stood with one hand on his hip and answered, "Why isn't he awake yet? Its been months."

"Not everyone can handle the mangekyou Sasuke," she said, "He's still in shock."

"Well he's a moron for thinking its real then," Sasuke mumbled, "Wake him up."

"I can't. He won't wake up for anything. I've tried. You should try something since you seem so eager to have him wake up," her tone was dismissive and it pissed him off.

He glared, "Fine."

Sasuke stormed back to the room only to find others there. He stayed in the doorway watched. He knew others hadn't come to visit Naruto because he was always there. His mouth fell slightly as he listened.

"N-naruto-kun," Hinata's voice stuttered, "Please...wake up."

Neji stood next to her. Sasuke knew they had seen him and just continued to lean against the door frame. No one seemed to care he was there but he didn't want to interrupt them.

Iruka had place flowers on the bed side table for him and a small frog plush. Sasuke glared at him. They were acting like he was dead. He wasn't dead. He was just being moron.

Kakashi stood at the end of the bed and looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke's eyes met his and told him that he would not interfere with whatever they were doing. Kakashi's eyes smiled slightly and then turned back to the patient.

"Ah, Hinata-san, he will be better soon. I have a feeling," Kakashi said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Exactly!" Ino chirped from a place where Sasuke couldn't see

Sasuke stepped in after there had been a long moment of silence. His soft foot falls made everyone turn to him and made some faces harden with hate. Sasuke ignored them and walked back to his chair, which had been suspiciously left empty. He sat and returned his hand to the railing. He heard the growl behind him of Kiba and Akamaru.

"When the hell did a bastard like him have permission to be here?" he heard and refocused his gaze on the blond haired person in front of him.

Kakahi's voice chimed in, "There is more than meets the eye Kiba. Perhaps-"

"Perhaps bull shit! After basically handing over Naruto he thinks he has the right to sit here and act like a den mother?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed and he appeared in front of the Inuzuka with his hand latched around his throat, "You fucking want to rephrase that?"

"Hell no! Because you know I'm right!" Kiba growled.

"I have more of right to sit next to him than you do, you fucking mut," Sasuke replied squeezing.

Kakashi knocked Sasuke off of Kiba and Sasuke hit the wall hard. His hand went to grab his sword but swore as he remembered that it had been confiscated after his trial. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Sasuke stood already feeling the bruise forming on his arm. The young man went back to the seat and sat, replacing his hand. His eyes were averted to the pale face that lay still.

The room was silent. Sasuke didn't know when everyone had left. Kakashi had put a hand on his shoulder at some point but he didn't remember when it had moved away. Sasuke hand had moved off the bar and was now hovering over the other's hand. That hand. With the I.V. In it. It had been what he had grabbed.

"_Oi! Dobe!" Sasuke said a he cautiously walked down the cliff._

_Naruto laid precariously on a small ledge. As much as Sasuke knew he would probably be safer there in the long run, he didn't want to leave him there. Small stones shifted and fell with each step he took. Sasuke tried to slow his breathing, thinking that somehow it would help his situation. Naruto groaned from his place on the ledge and looked up, "Bastard! Why did you throw me off a cliff?"_

"_I figured it would be safer for you down here than up there at this point," Sasuke said offering his hand to the blond. He carefully took Sasuke's hand and the black haired ninja pulled him up. Naruto yelped and Sasuke's eyes widened as his feet slipped of the rock. They both plummeted and a figure upon the cliff watched them._

Sasuke's eyes opened and he realized he was grabbing the other's hand. The blond's fingers were curled around it, trying to sap its warmth for his greedy body. Sasuke frowned as he pulled it away. Naruto had never actually moved from the spot he was laid months ago. Hope. There was still hope. Sasuke replaced the hand without a second thought and got comfortable.

_Falling. It was effortless. He didn't have to work any harder at it. He just had to let it happen. Naruto smiled. He wasn't generally one to give in. Ever. But the effortless feeling of falling was beautiful and the fact that he wanted to stay in Sasuke's arms swayed his opinion easily._

_Sasuke on the other hand was panicking. They needed to fly. Sasuke could feel the curse spreading throughout his body and he watched as his skin turned a sickly grayish brown. Fingered wings pushed from his back and he screamed. It hurt more than it ever had. As his scream tore through the air, the wings flapped, getting some air and making them float mer meters off the ground. Sasuke panted hard as he landed and collapsed. Naruto collapsed with him._

His sharingan activated as he heard the window open. His blood red eyes moved to the window and saw someone. He glared at them and they let themselves in.

"So the Uchiha have been reduced to one who watches over dying foxes?" the stranger mocked.

Sasuke glared more, the sharingan spinning, "Maybe I just finally have my priorities straight."

The other laughed and flipped the kunai in their hand, "Really? It looks like to me you're just a puppy. A little lost puppy with out its owner."

Sasuke threw the kunai he had stored within his sleeve and watched as the other's hand went to their throat to stop the slight bleeding, "Take that as a warning and leave. And if you ever return, I will kill you."

He could see the faint image of the person's next move and pushed them against the wall, digging the other kunai as far into their stomach with out actually puncturing anything, "What the fuck were you going to do?"

He heard the smugness in the other's voice and it disgusted him, "Just something. A little poison, a little explosion. Both would have taken care of you and the Kyuubi."

Sasuke plunged the kunai deep into their stomach. He dragged him out of the room and threw him on the ground. He didn't say a word to the would be assasin and walked back into the room. The heart monitor beeped more quickly than normal and he sighed, "Dobe..."

He closed the window and placed a seal over it. No one would open it without his okay again. And if they did, their pain would be like nothing they had ever experienced before. Sasuke sat back down and took the blond's hand in his again. The heart monitor slowed to a normal even pace and Sasuke's lips twisted upwards slightly. The sound gently lulled him back into his curse ridden dreams.

_Naruto was shaking him, saying his name. Sasuke barely heard. The curse was getting worse. It was harder to change back and forth between forms and he needed to rest. And then he remembered Akatsuki. Sasuke's eyes opened to blue eyes; he groaned loudly as Naruto tried to help him up._

"_Na...Naruto. Why are you still here?"_

"_I wasn't going to leave you for Akatuski bait," Narut said weakly grinning._

"_I'm not the one they're after," he said sternly._

"_They're now short an Uchiha. And you don't think they're looking for another?"_

_Sasuke stayed silent. It was probably true. And he didn't doubt they had some way of persuading him or forcing him to their side. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and helped him up. Sasuke could feel the pain still coursing through him. They began to run. Run and run. What they had been doing for the last eight days. Sasuke stumbled and Naruto knew they could run no more. He helped Sasuke up and saw the black cloaked figures in the distance._

"_We're going to have to fight," Naruto said nodding, "There's no other way around it."_

_Sasuke smirked, "Finally. I never thought we would fight."_

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, his up body rested against the railing and hand still desperately intertwined with another's fingers. Sasuke heard the door close behind him and he sat up. Kakashi looked at him with one gray eye and it smiled at him. It was odd that Kakashi had finally changed his mind about him. And it had happened in a matter of a day. Sasuke glared slightly as he turned back to the bed, "What made you change your mind?"

"Seeing you like this. I know there was a reason why you did it."

"I didn't know...I didn't know that he was-"

"I know you didn't."

A silence formed a wall between the two men and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. It felt like Naruto's hand lightly squeezed in reassurance, but he was sure it was only his imagination.

Kakashi pulled up another chair next to him and looked at the sleeping man, "What happened?"

Sasuke glared more, "I've already explained that."

"Not all of it."

"I-"

"I can tell Sasuke. If you honestly gave him up because you didn't care, you wouldn't have saved him and you certainly wouldn't be here."

Sasuke closed his mouth. He knew Kakashi was right. His mouth drew itself into a thin line and then started his story. He explained how he was leaving the Akatsuki base with Hebi, how he killed Itachi and how he had seen the Naruto clone. And destroyed it. Not long after he had ran into Naruto and told the other's to go on. They fought. No Kyuubi, no curse. Just Naruto and Sasuke. And that's when their leader attacked them. Naruto was injured first and had a seal placed on him to seal Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke was at a disadvantage due to he couldn't use the curse. So they ran. They ran for days. Sasuke didn't remember how many. And that's when Akatsuki finally caught up with them again. He had thrown Naruto off a cliff to fight them off and he managed to push them back. He went after Naruto and ended up making them both fall. He went curse to save them but injured him self more than he wanted to. They had been surrounded.


End file.
